


Una vendita fruttuosa

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: “Benvenuto da 'I Meloni di Nonna Giovanna, Frutta e Verdura', come la posso aiutare?”L'uomo tentò di rispondere, ma si era temporaneamente dimenticato come respirare ed il suo volto assunse una sfumatura paonazza prima che riprendesse fiato e riuscisse a malapena a balbettare:“I-Io cercavo delle... p-p-pere...”.





	Una vendita fruttuosa

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per l'ultima settimana del COW-T 8, per la Missione 1

“Benvenuto da 'I Meloni di Nonna Giovanna, Frutta e Verdura', come la posso aiutare?”  
L'uomo tentò di rispondere, ma si era temporaneamente dimenticato come respirare ed il suo volto assunse una sfumatura paonazza prima che riprendesse fiato e riuscisse a malapena a balbettare:  
“I-Io cercavo delle... p-p-pere...”.  
La donna di fronte a lui aveva delle curve mozzafiato, lunghi capelli biondi ed un sorriso ammaliante. Di certo non poteva essere lei la “Nonna” in questione; forse la figlia della nonna, al massimo.  
Era così immerso in quei pensieri che a malapena si accorse che la donna si era spostata da dietro al bancone per avvicinarglisi, finché non abbassò lo sguardo e venne quasi colpito da un infarto nel ritrovarsi davanti i seni più grossi che avesse mai visto. Altro che meloni, pensò, quelli erano quasi cocomeri!  
“Che genere di pere preferisce? Morbide e dolci?” chiese lei, abbassandosi a sollevare una cassetta e mettendo in mostra nel mentre la profonda scollatura della sua maglia. “Oppure sode e carnose?”  
“Io... ehm... t-tutte e due?”, borbottò lui, ormai rosso come un semaforo.  
“Perfetto, allora facciamo un po' di entrambe?”, propose la donna, cominciando a riempire due sacchetti. Ogni volta che si alzava e si abbassava per raccogliere le pere dalla cassetta, i suoi seni ballonzolavano come budini, facendogli venire l'acquolina in bocca.  
“Posso suggerirle di provare la mia patata?”  
Il cuore dell'uomo saltò un battito.  
“C-cosa?”  
“La Patata della Giovanna”, insistette la donna, sollevandosi di nuovo e voltandosi verso di lui tenendo in mano un grosso tubero un po' bitorzoluto. “È una varietà speciale, creata da me e che coltivo personalmente nel mio orticello”.  
“Ah... ma certo!” L'uomo si schiaffeggiò la fronte. Ma che cosa si credeva? Che stupido. Era in un negozio di verdura, dopotutto. E poi era sposato, non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno pensare certe cose. “Me la dia allora... ehm, la patata! Quella che ha coltivato!”  
“Non se ne pentirà”, gli assicurò lei. “E che mi dice delle banane?”. Ne raccolse una, staccandola dal cespo, e cominciò a sbucciarla lentamente, prima di infilarla in bocca quasi interamente, per lo sgomento dell'uomo.  
“Si abbina anche molto bene con l'anal...”, continuò lei a bocca piena, dopo aver masticato.  
“Come?!”  
“Con l'ananas”, ripetè lei.  
“Ohh... certo”. Doveva aver sentito male...

“Sono sessantanove Sterliz e novanta in tutto, se è a posto così”, annunciò la donna qualche minuto dopo, quando ormai il suo bancone era pieno di sacchetti di carta che iniziò ad infilare in un sacchetto più grande e robusto in modo che potesse portarli fino a casa. “Ma se le può interessare questa settimana abbiamo lo sconto speciale sui duroni”  
“Eh, sì, lo voglio duro... cioé, voglio anche i duroni!” si corresse subito l'uomo, ormai quasi del tutto incapace di formulare frasi di senso compiuto. Quando finalmente si avvio verso l'uscita il poveretto era confuso ma felice, il portamonete che teneva in tasca molto più leggero, ma in compenso un altro rigonfiamento di ben diversa natura era chiaramente visibile nei suoi pantaloni.  
“Grazie mille, e ritorni presto!”, lo salutò la donna con un sorriso.  
“Certamente!”. Non se lo sarebbe fatto dire due volte. Sarebbe sicuramente tornato a fare acquisti in quel negozio, e non solo per la qualità della frutta.  
Una volta che l'uomo fu uscito, Giovanna sorrise fra sé e sé dietro al banco. Qualche volta era quasi troppo facile...


End file.
